


Possession

by capriccio_con_espressione



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aftercare, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Hardcore degradation, Oral Sex, Oral sex(male receiving), Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Profanity, Self-degradation, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Qian Kun, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriccio_con_espressione/pseuds/capriccio_con_espressione
Summary: Kun receives some proper punishment after some too exposing and "friendly" photoshoot
Relationships: Qian Kun/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Possession

Locking the door of the fitting room, you immediately slammed your lips into Kun's after pinning him to the ground, your movements getting rougher second by second. Somehow the gawking gazes and praises from the photoshoot staff have turned your sweet cutie into a cocky brat, confidence overflowing in him as he shamelessly boasted his unprecedented coquettish charms to anyone else but you. Triggered, you bit on his lip, and invaded his gasping mouth with your aggressive tongue, claiming your property.

"Forgot who you belong to?" You demanded, glaring down at him as the slick string connecting both your lips proudly circumstantiated your dominance.

"No I was just being friendly! I-mmf-" His defense was muffled by your intruding lips again.

" _Friendly?_ So necessary of you to ask that new stylist to fix the waistband of your slacks for you while you could've checked it yourself in that damn mirror at the site! And then you even dared to flex your exposed abs in front of her when she did her job? So fucking _friendly!_ " Kun winced at your firm tug on his hair and your nibble on the base of his neck, you didn't care about messing up his hairstyle since his shooting was over.

"And all the sweet-talking to the other staff? Too legion to list them all! You must've let your filthy dickhead get the best of you huh?" You crept your hand under his waistband to squeeze his shaft, earning gasps after gasps from him.

"I w-was just trying to break the ice..ahh...it was so a-awkward…" Kun's explanation for himself seemed pitiful now with his moans constantly cutting in between.

"There are way too many ways other than flirting to break the ice, fuckboy. Flaunting your abs must have granted you some extra hormones to act up right in front of my damn face, right?" You pulled the checkered jacket down his shoulders, then slid it off his arms. 

"Since exposing your flesh switches on your bad boy mode this much, I should strip more off you and properly tame you…until you are a humiliated mess begging me to stop." You chuckled as you lowered his pants, before grabbing a handful of his crotch then starting to caress it through his boxers. "Say, are you a bad boy by making mistress this mad?" You inquire the question you often include in your bedroom playtime, since from his response to it you can see if he’s in his submissive bad boy headspace or not. 

"No, mmm-am not." Despite the stimuli building up Kun still managed a cheeky grin, showing his liking toward whatever you were intending. “Why so serious, when I was just-ahh!”

Kun's retort was cut off by a slap across his face. "Still don't wanna admit how bad you've been? Looks like I'll have to keep teasing you instead of giving you what you want..." You darkly smirked as your hand cradled his jawline, fingers squeezing his cheeks so he could utter nothing but whiny whimpers, while your other hand continued to fondle his rock-hard balls and shaft strained inside the fabric, the tension too much for him to take.

"Now answer me again, better wisely this time, are you a bad little sleazeboy or not?" You pumped his cock generously while releasing your grip on his cheeks.

“Mmmf...yes I’ve been a sleazy little slut...so bad...mistress please stop punishing me…"

Usually you would keep him clothed for much longer and tease him until he lost count of how many times he had begged, but since semi-public sex like this always excite you and minimize your patience, you were a bit too eager to get the real thing going 

"Then is my slutty fucktoy sorry for having fun with other people blatantly without mistress' permission?" You finally pulled down the boxers to reveal his dripping cock, but with your arms crossed, not doing anything to it unless his response satisfies you.

"P-please mistress I am sorry...really sorry…"

You huffed in exaggerated mock disapproval as you flipped him over, draping him over your kneeling form, his bottom straight on your thighs before you inflicted loud smacks on it, erotic moans leaving him as his body tensed up and pressed even harder against you. “You aren’t sincere enough, perhaps you can only learn your lesson by letting other people outside the room overhear your spanking…”

“No! Please don’t! Ummff-sorry I’ve been such a bad boy! Pleeaase-!” Kun’s tone of voice and facial expressions indicated that he liked this punishment a bit too much, far from what you intended for him. Therefore, you tossed him off back to the ground with a contemptuous look in your eyes.

You then brushed your fingers along his length at an excruciatingly slow speed. "You don't really convince me to make me forgive you. Looks like I need to milk your remorse out of your dickhead really slowly..."

"No no no mistress I may be an airy dickhead but I know where my place is for sure...hnngh...please I am terribly sorry for disrespecting you!"

"How can I trust you to come up with the slightest valid apology possible when _this_ is the only nerve bundle on you that is still properly processing right now?" You squeezed his leaking shaft, emphasizing your dismissive words. "You can't even think straight with your pathetic little airhead…"

Kun felt the knot in his lower abdomen began to tighten at every insult you uttered, but still he managed to try his best to think properly and obey your rules, that is, to replace every pronoun regarding himself with humiliating words.

"Ahhh...please mistress your stupid disrespectful little manwhore is extremely sorry and remorseful...hahhh...please mistress let this worthless cockhead cum…"

Seeing Kun's eyes, now glossy with tears and lascivious desperation; his tone of voice, usually held so much authority, now stammering with demeaning words, you were satisfied with how his piercingly confident gaze back at the photoshoot a couple of minutes ago seemed laughable now. "Good boy, looks like you've been trained well." You expressed your approval for his self-degradation with your quickening pumping hand.

Kun's moans become to get even more incoherent and evident as his pleasure intensified when you began to nibble as well as suck on his sensitive patches of skin, marking up his torso while still fist-fucking his throbbing neediness.

"I am not the type to hesitate to declare who my possession is, and you should know better." You chuckled as you sucked a dark splotch on his right pectoral near his areola. "You should feel grateful that I didn't do this before the photoshoot, otherwise the photo retoucher is gonna be mad…"

After marking your territory, your mouth traveled down to where he needed you the most, hastily sucking and slicking it up. Thinking you had full mercy on him, Kun tried to guide your movements, but ended up getting his wrists gripped tightly against his chest.

"Now you're cocky again, hmm? Even have the gut to order me around with that filthy hand?" You glared and stopped completely, watching him gradually faltering due to sense of loss.

"No mistress I am not being cocky...I just...ohh...your mouth...hfff...feels too good...I can't help it...please I am begging you…"

"Punishment is always punishment no matter what, no rules should be violated even if I am easy on you." You teasingly licked a stripe along his length. "Apologize and beg with some real earnestness. We don't have much time here before everyone is suspicious of us. If you fail to impress me I will make you walk out of here sporting that pathetic hard-on of yours and embarrass yourself."

Kun struggled and squirmed, but soon figured that there is no use defending his last bit of self-esteem because from his past experience he learned that you are a woman of your word, in a hard way. 

"Mistress your dumb filthy-minded slut is... really apologetic for being stupid...by mistaking the line between friendly and flirty...please...mmfff...mistress...your airheaded fuckboy is begging for forgiveness ...mmmm...please grant your mindless toy...who knows no manners... the permission to cum...pleeaaase…" 

Even though his last plea dragged on, indicating his absolute desperation to end the ordeal, still the idea of getting caught with his pants down somehow excited him even more.  
You bobbed your head generously along his trembling form upon hearing his words. "You promise not to ever let your nasty hormones take over you again?" You still wanted to milk more degradation out of him.

"Yes mistress...your shameless brat has learned the lesson......never gonna misbehave ever again...please...cum…"

Noticing he was at the verge of breaking, you planted a reassuring kiss on his cheek which was blushing hotly with prolonged denied yearning, and immediately went down again to work him up along with your hands to finally allow the earth-shattering climax that he desired so much.

"That's my good beautiful boy...relax and take deep breaths baby...I am here for you...you did so well…" You comforted your tortured boy with reassuring praises, giving him the delicate little touches, as well as some light-hearted pecks, that always calmed him down. After observing his breathing pattern had returned to normal and making sure that he was okay, you proceeded to clean up and gave him his casual wear, helping him to recover from the intense orgasmic haze and ready him for reality again, adorning the process with smiley eye-contacts, and encouraging words of how much your boy means to you.

"Are you really okay with what I did just now babe?" You attempted to confirm his well-being once more before opening the door to public, worried if there were any signs of distress.

"You are definitely making it up to me with lots of cuddles when we're home, y/n." Kun pouts, feigning resentment in the cutest way you had never seen in your whole life before that warmed your heart. 

"But," He continued with that adorable smile that never failed to make your heart flutter, as you couldn't help but lovingly pinch and caress his cheek. "I _love_ every second of it. The way how you claimed me yours, so possessive, so hot…I am all yours..." His gaze became dreamily hooded as he placed a soft kiss on your lips. You shyly flinched a little at this sudden intimacy out of the blue and got flustered, sharply contrasting your dominant behavior earlier.

"Uhm...right. I love you too, my precious prized pretty boy." You sweetly giggled as you both left the intense yet so tantalizingly memorable session behind that soon closed door, anticipating the private aftercare bliss awaiting ahead for you, proving that the aggressively possessive side and seemingly contradictory sweetly attentive side of you can coexist.


End file.
